warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kin of your Kin prophecy
The Kin of your Kin prophecy is an ancient augury, foretelling the arrival of three cats who will be more powerful than anyone that came before them, including StarClan. The prophecy centers around Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, who were granted powers to save the Clans from utter destruction. Summary The prophecy :The original prophecy was: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." It has also been reworded several times. In a dream, it is told as, "After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing," and then is elaborated on, saying, "The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever." After the Great Battle, Midnight and Rock deliver the full prophecy, "There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws. They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death, and the Clans will survive beyond the memories of his memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be." Origins : Meaning of the prophecy : Description Delivering the prophecy : Discovery of the prophecy : Solving the prophecy : The Three : A possible mentor : Betrayal : Finding the true third cat :Dovepaw, Lionblaze's apprentice, shows signs of having special powers when she hears and has a vision of brown animals being responsible for the drought by building dams. When she tells the clan of her discovery, they dismiss it as a made up story and every cat, including Whitewing and Birchfall --Dovepaw's parents-- accuse her of lying. Dovepaw is confused because she doesn't realize that the clan actually believes she's making up stories, as she was born with her powers and thought her sensitive hearing and visions based on what she hears is an ability every cat possessed. After the uproar calms down, Lionblaze takes his apprentice to see his brother Jayfeather to see if she really does have powers, as that would mean the Dovepaw is the true cat of the prophecy. After examining Dovewing, they conclude that she does in fact have superpowers and explain to her that she's the third cat they've been waiting for. Dovewing is shocked that her powers are reserved to only her, and is reluctant to be the third cat of the prophecy as she just wants to be a normal cat and not worry about the fate of the four clans resting on her shoulders. Jayfeather tells Dovewing that she must accept her fate because she, along with Lionblaze and Jayfeather have a special destiny to fulfill. Lionblaze then reassures Dovepaw that while she should accept her destiny, he doesn't think she should worry about it at the moment. She's still an apprentice after all, and Lionblaze believes that for the time being, StarClan would want Dovepaw to focus on her training. The Dark Forest : The fourth cat :Firestar Fulfilling the prophecy : Characters Jayfeather Brother to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, Jayfeather is the blind medicine cat of ThunderClan, and has the power to see and walk in other cats dreams. Lionblaze :Brother to Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, Lionblaze is a powerful warrior who can never be defeated in battle. Dovewing : Firestar : Hollyleaf :Hollyleaf was Lionblaze and Jayfeather's sister and was once believed to be the third cat of the prophecy. By the end of Sunrise however, Hollyleaf eventually realized that she wasn't the third cat, partially due to the fact that she lacked powers. Ultimately, she fled to the tunnels located underneath WindClan territory. Trivia : See also : Notes and references Category:Prophecies